By Way of Mouth
by Diamond Mask
Summary: Suzaku/Lelouch. AU. Yaoi. As a teacher, Lelouch had suffered through enough humiliating fits of spluttering and blushing in class to last a lifetime, all this at merely a wink or smirk from one student, Kururugi Suzaku.


**By Way of Mouth**

-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or any of the respective characters.

**A/N: **This story would not exist without the lovely **Val-Creative** and the amount of time we spend fangirling about Suzaku and Lelouch. This fic is a companion story to Val's 'Detention' and 'Peccadillo' and is based on the same AU universe. As such, this story can be read on its own, but to understand the small details, read the two fics above. Again, much love and hugs to Val-Creative! You get my first Code Geass fanfic XD

* * *

-

_Ashford Academy prided itself on academic excellence. _

_Its crowning jewels were the brilliant minds, Brittanian and Japanese alike, that emerged in all their splendid glory from the Academy's hallowed halls. Then there were… the rest. The so-called 'bad apples'. The delinquents. _

_Or namely one Kururugi Suzaku._

**-**

**-**

"Thirty percent. A brilliant and utterly staggering achievement, Mr Kururugi. Once again, you have demonstrated your enduring ability to fail my class."

When Suzaku merely shrugged in reply, Lelouch slapped the test facedown on the desk, the red-circled '30' glaring Suzaku in the eye.

"Care to explain, Suzaku-_kun_?"

The younger boy propped his elbows on the test paper and smiled. "What would you like to hear, Lelouch?" he asked, peering up at Lelouch through thick lashes and unruly brown hair.

Something inside Lelouch melted instantly at the sight –his resolve. Or what was left of his resistance after Suzaku took advantage of him the last time. Oh, damn. He was not about to allow another… tryst, or whatever you wanted to call it, happen in his classroom. Lelouch had been trying his best to avoid Suzaku at school for the past week since it had happened, and every day it was torture to be near the boy in class. He had suffered through enough humiliating fits of spluttering and blushing in class to last a lifetime –all this at merely a wink or smirk from Suzaku. Which was why the Japanese teenager had been relegated to a desk at the back of the classroom where Lelouch could make as little eye contact as possible and save whatever shreds of dignity he had left.

Now, unfortunately, he found himself alone in his classroom with Suzaku. Again.

He fiddled with his black-rimmed glasses to distract himself from Suzaku. "If you are not applying yourself to your studies, I want to know why, Suzaku-kun. Your other test results from the last semester are good –very good, actually. Far above average. You demonstrate thought unlike most of your peers. But now," he gestured to the test again. "You produce this."

"Lelouch–"

"Lamperouge-sensei," Lelouch corrected with a frown, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Just because we were… together, does not mean I will tolerate flippancy in my classroom." _Especially from you, Suzaku_, he though sourly. The Japanese boy had far too much leverage over him for his liking. Lately, one utterance from him of Lelouch's name was enough to… well. Enough to be completely inappropriate for school. Cee Cee, on the other hand, was having a ball –just as she enjoyed most things that tormented Lelouch –and had even taken the liberty of inviting Suzaku over to the house for pizza and beer (well, soda for Suzaku. Lelouch may have been sleeping with him, but he was not about to encourage underage drinking and turn his underage lover into a premature drunkard) and sharing embarrassing stories of Lelouch's childhood, and even worse, his adulthood.

"_Lelouch_-sensei," was the deliberate reply, before Suzaku continued, "I thought my answer was fine. Actually, I think it was a pretty good one."

"Really," came the equally sarcastic retort. "Even though your answer was, and I quote, 'the Brittianian social structure is an affront to humanity and deserves to be destroyed… The military, which are meant to be the defenders of its people, exist only to serve the interests of a privileged few and aid in the oppression of a million others'. You do realise, Suzaku, that the people who evaluate these papers would regard this as blatant dissident propaganda. The fact that you are Japanese, an honorary Brittanian, and actively serving in the Brittanian military only makes it worse."

"But–"

"You are right, of course."

"I am?" Suzaku raised his head, and those emerald eyes lit up his still-childish face, making Lelouch feel a little thread of desire run across his chest.

"You are," he confirmed, and swallowed before adding, "and if I had my own way, Suzaku, I would give you the mark you deserve. But I can't. Do you understand why?"

Acknowledging Suzaku's work would certainly cost Lelouch his job, and the thought of what Milly and the rest of her family stood to lose if they were believed to be encouraging revolutionist thought made him feel worse. And he had Nunnaly to think of. If he lost the Academy, where would they live, how would he support them both? He thought about voicing this to Suzaku, to make sure he understood, but to his surprise, the teenager was nodding in agreement.

"I think I understand. I'm not going to argue with it, Lelouch."The reassuring smile from Suzaku sparked a warm glow inside him."Thank you," he said grudgingly, wiping his glasses on his shirt to avoid looking into Suzaku's eyes. "Now, about the make-up exam…"

"I have to write another test?"

"Of course." Lelouch perched on his desk, crossing his legs and giving the younger man a stern look. "You didn't think that I was going to let your failure slide, did you now, Suzaku? You will be writing another test tomorrow after school, in this classroom. And you _will_ write to pass, is that understood?"

Suzaku smiled, rose from his seat and slung his bag over his shoulder. He sauntered over to where Lelouch sat, murmuring "I promise, Lu," before brushing a quick kiss over Lelouch's lips. For a moment Lelouch lost himself in the minty flavour of Suzaku's lips, and then Suzaku was gone, slipping out the door and waving a cheerful goodbye. Lelouch sighed, hating that once again he had placed himself in a vulnerable position with Suzaku.

It was probably inevitable, Lelouch knew, that something was going to happen again sooner or later. He had that foreboding feeling, and his hunch that trouble was coming manifested itself when Suzaku arrived at school the next morning with a bandaged hand. Shooing away the automatic flash of alarm that jolted through him at seeing his lover hurt, he masked his concern by hurrying over to Suzaku's desk and reminding him of the make-up exam scheduled later that day –all the while sneaking glances at his hand and trying to deduce the seriousness of the injury.

"I haven't forgotten about it, Lamperouge-sensei," and the emphasis on 'Lamperouge-sensei' sent flutters down Lelouch's spine. "But I don't think I can write anything today. I hurt my hand, see?"

"It doesn't look that serious, Kururugi–"

"But it is that serious," Suzaku interrupted him. "It's painful. _Really_ painful. But since I don't want to disappoint you, Lamperouge-sensei, I wanted to know if I could take the exam orally?"

Lelouch baulked. "Orally?" No, he hadn't missed the mischievous gleam in Suzaku's eyes there. The boy was planning something. Unfortunately, clever little Suzaku had gotten him in front of the entire class –and he couldn't very well expose their sexual escapades for them while he berated Suzaku. He would have to agree for now.

He forced a smile. "I'm sure an oral exam will be just fine, _Kururugi-kun_."

Suzaku beamed right back at him. "Thank you, _Lamperouge-sensei_."

And thus the part of Lelouch that delighted in irony was not surprised at all by what transpired that afternoon. The instant the last of his students had deserted the classroom, Lelouch had found himself pinned to the desk, shirt unbuttoned and pants quickly following suit.

"Suzaku, I demand that you –_uhnn_– stop this at once! You have a –_ahhh_– test to rewrite!"

The boy blinked cutely up at him. "But Lelouch," he said innocently, trailing his lips across Lelouch's exposed collarbone, "you agreed to an oral re-examination."

Lelouch gritted his teeth, stifling a moan. He would _not_ be caught up in Suzaku's whims again. "Then get back to your seat, Kururugi," he bit out. "And we can commence…_ohhhh_… the oral test…"

"Doing it here on your desk suits me just fine."

"Doing it here –no, doing it _anywhere_– does not suit _me_!"

Suzaku gave him that maddening kicked puppy look. "But, Lulu– oh," his expression cleared. "The desk would be too uncomfortable for that, right?"

"Too uncomfortable for _what_ exactly?" Lelouch snapped, but he could only dangle helplessly when he was carefully lifted and placed reverently into the chair behind his desk. "Suzaku!" His glasses were fogging up. Damn that boy and his ridiculously talented tongue! Lelouch moaned as he was fully divested of his pants and when he opened his eyes, it was to see Suzaku on his knees.

"What are you doing, Suzaku?" the teacher asked with some trepidation, though a part of him blossomed with anticipation at the sight of Suzaku kneeling down between his thighs.

"This is an oral make-up exam…right?"

"Yes," Lelouch agreed slowly, "but what are you –ah!" His back arched against the chair as he was engulfed by a hot mouth. The feel of those adolescent lips against his naked skin felt sinfully divine and he buried his hands in thick brown hair, drawing Suzaku closer. This was ridiculous. He hadn't meant for this oral re-examination to become so… _literal_. And the way that Suzaku was using his hands, Lelouch could tell that there was absolutely nothing wrong with them. His student was faking it. But it felt absurdly good, and Lelouch didn't have the self-discipline to push Suzaku away and interrogate him. He whimpered when Suzaku sucked harder, and cried out passionately when Suzaku stroked particularly sensitive patches of skin with his tongue. Suzaku's face was flushed red when he pulled away, settling back on his haunches to look up at his lover.

"I'm… sorry… that I'm not… any better at… this," he panted up at Lelouch and then smiled foolishly. "I haven't had… much experience…"

Impulsively, Lelouch reached down and swiped a lock of sweaty brown hair away from Suzaku's brow. "You don't need to be better," he growled. "But if you stop now, I'm failing you for sure, Kururugi!"

"Whatever you say, Lelouch-sensei," the answer was breathed over him and Lelouch shuddered uncontrollably, lost in the heavenly touch that Suzaku was granting him. His desire was close to peaking… _so close_… when he heard the unmistakable sound of the doorknob rattling.

"You really should learn to lock that door, Lu."

"Oh no…" Frantically, Lelouch shoved a protesting Suzaku under the desk, hissing, "don't you _dare _make a sound, Kururugi." He hastened to button his shirt and pants, cursing his mussed hair and red, sweaty face, but there was little more he could do other than wipe his face with his shirt.

"Come in," he called out in a high-pitched voice. Suzaku sniggered near his feet and Lelouch shut him up with a well-aimed kick. The door opened and Lelouch was almost relieved to see Cee Cee standing there, until a familiar figure peeped out from behind her. Lelouch groaned inwardly to see one of his other students, Rivalz.

She raised a brow. "Are we interrupting, Professor?"

"O-Of course not. I was just –erm, marking some outstanding work." Lelouch quickly shuffled some papers in front of him to make his story look a bit more plausible and failed miserably.

Rivalz peered inquisitively around Cee Cee to stare into the otherwise empty classroom. "Oh, I thought Suzaku would still be here," he said, looking disappointed.

"S-Suzaku? What do you want with him?"

"Miss Villeta wanted to see him about, um–" concentration scrunched up the boy's face for a moment, "making up for gym class. He misses a lot of them for military manoeuvres. And, er…are you all right, Mr. Lamperouge? You look kinda…" Rivalz hesitated. The typically prim-and-proper professor was looking decidedly unhinged today, not that Rivalz would be the one to mention it.

"I'm _fine_, Rivalz."

Cee Cee had a wicked glint in her eye and an all-too-knowing smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. "But wasn't Suzaku supposed to be here making up for his test with an oral re-examination, Professor?" she asked innocently.

Lelouch shot his secretary a glare. "Yes, and no, Suzaku is no longer here. We decided that he would write an essay for me instead –a _very long_ essay–" here, Suzaku winced visibly, "that is to be handed in by the end of the week. So you can leave now, please, and let me get back to my work. Rivalz, you can tell Villeta that she will have to speak to Suzaku about make-up classes tomorrow."

The boy nodded and Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed behind Rivalz. Leaving only the problem of his secretary. Cee Cee gave the flustered Lelouch an appraising glance and then bent down to look under the desk.

"Hello, Suzaku."

The boy returned the greeting with a sheepish wave and a "hi" that was abruptly silenced by Lelouch's foot digging into his side.

"So," Cee Cee's brow arched even higher. "You _were_ busy with an oral re-examination. And I interrupted. How rude of me."

"_Would you please leave!_"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the sputtering Lelouch and looking at Suzaku. "A hint, Suzaku. If you really want him to grovel, stroke the back of his neck with your fingertips," she advised, and the hapless professor groaned when Suzaku's eyes brightened.

"_Out_, Cee Cee!"

She smirked, backing up to the door, and flicking her braid idly behind her. "Oh, and, Lelouch…"

"What _now_?"

"Give the boy an A+." And that, Cee Cee made her exit.

When the door closed, Lelouch groaned out loud and the urge to smack the head that popped out from under his desk was immense. He closed his eyes, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt a migraine coming on. Damn. And then he felt a renewed touch at his groin as nimble fingers promptly undid the hasty job he'd done of buttoning them up.

"Stop that, Suzaku!" he tried to bat the hand away but Suzaku only caught it, licking the tip of one finger and thus annihilating what remained of Lelouch's already weakened resistance.

"But, sensei," he protested, teasing the professor with his wide-eyed stare, "you can't give me an A+ if I don't do the work. So…"

Lelouch sucked in a breath as Suzaku resumed what he'd been doing before they were rudely interrupted. He found himself crying out with as much enthusiasm as before, and his fingers clenched tight on Suzaku's hair and the collar of his shirt. This time, he was the one who murmured "_Suzaku_" over and over again until he was spent, and then Suzaku was standing, pressing an affectionate kiss on his forehead and lightly stroking the back of his lover's neck with sticky fingertips. Lelouch leaned into the comforting touch with a low sigh, pulling the younger man down to rest on his lap.

Suzaku's hands brushed damp hair away from his face and the boy kissed the tip of his nose.

"Do I get my A+, Lamperouge-sensei?"

"…Only if I get that essay by the end of the week."

"But I thought–"

"No buts, Kururugi." Lelouch pushed Suzaku off his lap, trying to get his clothing in order. "You need to hand in something. And make it acceptable, I don't want to have to fail you again so don't disappoint me. And…Suzaku."

The teenager looked at him expectedly.

"A+" was the grudging answer.

-

* * *

_End_

* * *

Reviews would be much love XD


End file.
